Kiss Me Fool
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: AU. This is a Valentine's Day songfic oneshot for my friend Donamarine! Sango and Miroku are best friends, and Sango has feelings for our dear lech. What happens at a party on Valentine's Day that could change their relationship for the better?


**Kiss Me Fool**

This is a 'Valentine's Day' one-shot song-fic for Donamarine. She is a frequent reader/reviewer of my story: 'Loving Thru the Trials of Love', and has brilliantly guessed extremely close to the relationship between my original character Miko and our beloved Midoriko. It wasn't a contest or anything, but no one even tried the contest that I had posted, so I felt like giving this to her for being so investigative about the origins of the original character. She and I e-mail each other frequently and I consider her to be a good friend.

This is a Sango/Miroku coupling fic involving the song 'Kiss Me Fool' by Fefe Dobson. I am trying for humor, but since it's Sango and Miroku, I might get a little serious/dramatic...who knows...Also, this is an AU fic and my original characters Hekele and Kachie will be making appearances. Nothing big though. Promise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I am only a simple peasant in the ancient civilization of Atlantis that is about to be sunk in the ocean...find my lifeboat if you love me...

**Warning:** This fic is not for Koharu fans; I sort of portray her as a whorish slut in this fic. I know that she isn't one and that she is really a sweet innocent girl with a huge crush on Miroku, but for the purposes of this fic, she's a hoe.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you...**_

Sango sighed as she tapped her pencil on her desk. She was supposed to be taking a Biology test, but her mind kept wandering to other, less relevant things. She glanced over at her best guy friend, Miroku the Pervert, and rolled her eyes. He was staring at the unseemly large chest of the girl sitting across from him in their group of four. Sango elbowed him roughly, bringing him out of his revery, and forcefully pointed to his blank test. Hey, someone had to keep him on task.

Sango's attention returned to her own half-completed test and slumped her shoulders. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of the attention that Miroku had been giving that girl as of late, for Sango had decided long ago that despite Miroku's lecherous habits, she had developed a sort of crush on him.

Ok, that was a lie. After the ten plus years they had been friends, she had fallen for him hard, lechery and all. Miroku had this charisma that couldn't help but draw people to him; it's why Sango liked him so much. He was always there for his friends, and was sweet and thoughtful always, (unless you were female, in a good mood, and had a nice looking ass, of course.) No matter what he did to piss Sango off or make her sad, she couldn't help but love him.

Miroku looked at Sango then with a pleading expression on his face, signifying that he had no clue what he was doing. Sango sighed again and did what she hoped was a convincing 'mid-test stretch' so that Miroku could see her paper. When she caught him eyeing her own chest, however, she promptly brought her fist down upon his head. The teacher didn't even bother to look up when Miroku's unconscious body hit the ground. This was a daily routine.

**_Kiss me fool, if you care  
If your words have any meaning.  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why the spell of secrecy?_**

"Wait up Sango! What's wrong? You seem pissed off," Miroku called, running up to her at the end of class. Sango rounded on him.

"You were staring at my chest! Why wouldn't I be a little ticked!" she yelled. No one bothered to stop in the hall; this was daily routine too.

Miroku looked abashed, "I did no such thing my dear Sango! I would never-" he was cut off when Sango kicked him hard in the left shin.

"You stupid lying lech! You're always staring at my chest, or grabbing my ass, or on a really bad day, grabbing my chest! My god, what other girls see in you I have no idea!" she yelled, turning away from him.

Miroku chuckled a bit as he rubbed his shin, "Sango, I haven't seen you this mad since that New Year's party two months ago. Remember, we all played that game where you turn out the lights and whoever you bump into at midnight you have to kiss?"

_**God forbid, your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be with someone like me?  
**_

Sango whacked him upside the head, "I remember all right, you lech! You stalked me and at midnight you-"

"I couldn't help it if I just happened to bump into you at midnight and was a bit intoxicated, honest! Besides, it wasn't _that _bad."

"You lie! You were not intoxicated, you just pretended to be so that I wouldn't get as mad at you when you started feeling me up, you ass! And then you wouldn't even admit to it later on when you met that hoe that sits in front of us in Biology!"

Miroku chuckled fondly at the memory, "It's water under the bridge, Sango. Speaking of parties though, there's this one going on tomorrow night at Inuyasha's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Sango growled, "Absolutely not; not after what happened last time I went to a party with you. I down right refuse to have another New Year's fiasco!"

"But Sango! I'd really love for you to come with me; I need to have a back-up plan if I have a run-in with a jealous boyfriend or something."

Sango slapped him, "I am NOT your scape-goat! Leave me alone you perv!"

"Sango, I was just-"

"Shut it! I do not want to spend my Valentine's Day as my best friend's excuse!"

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
**_

Sango growled as she threw a pillow at the mirror in her room. Why did Miroku have to be such a playboy! She really wanted to go to Inuyasha's party with him, but she didn't want to be there as a back-up; she wanted to be his date. She glanced at her bedside table at the group picture of all her friends and herself. Right front and center were Miroku and herself, arms linked and smiling at the camera.

Sango rolled her eyes, Miroku had grabbed her ass as soon as the camera was done taking the picture. She had then promptly knocked him out as always.

The phone rang and Sango jumped. She jogged to the kitchen and picked it up. She mentally groaned when she saw that it was Miroku on the caller id.

"What do you want now lech?"

"_Sango, I'm hurt; all I wanted was to call and see if you had changed your mind about tomorrow night?"_

"Miroku, even if I _wanted_ to be your back up, tomorrow's Tuesday; that's a school night you dunce."

"_I am fully aware of the night of the week, and I promise to get you home at a decent hour, honest."_

"I still don't want to be your extra; call someone else."

"_Sango, I was trying to tell you earlier that I was joking about that. I truly would like for you to accompany me..."_

"You were not joking you liar; ask the hoe whose chest you were staring at earlier."

"_Sango, you aren't a hoe..."_

"I meant the _other _girl whose chest you were staring at today!"

"_I have _no _idea what you're talking about Sango..."_

"Liar! I saw you staring at her while we were taking that damn test!" Sango yelled. She had tears in her eyes at this point, but she didn't want Miroku to hear her cry. She couldn't help but sniffle though. Didn't he have a clue as to what he did to her by acting the way he always did?

_**Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you  
**_

The other end of the line got quiet suddenly. It stayed that way for a moment until Miroku finally spoke up again. _"Sango? What's wrong Sango? Are you all right? Are you crying?"_

Sango took a deep breath and tried to control her voice, "I'm fine perv, now leave me alone."

Miroku hesitated, _"Are you sure you're fine?"_

"I said I was didn't I?"

"_That doesn't mean you are Sango; will you tell me what's bothering you?"_

"No, now leave me alone; I've got homework."

"_I'll leave you alone only if you come to the party with me. I'm picking you up at six, all right?"_

Sango sighed and gave up, "Fine, I'll go I guess. Now will you leave me alone?"

"_I would still like to know what's bothering you Sango; please tell-"_

"I'm hanging up lech," and true to her word, as soon as the sentence left her mouth, Sango hung up the phone, leaving Miroku alone to wonder what had happened.

88888888888888888

Sango sat with Kagome and watched Inuyasha bicker with his older half-brother Sesshoumaru. Actually, Inuyasha was the one bickering; Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch with Hekele, his date, and trying to enjoy himself. The problem was, he had 'accidently' sat in Inuyasha's favorite spot. Hekele stared helplessly at her friends, who shrugged and rolled their eyes.

"So Sango, where's Miroku? Didn't you two come here together?" Kagome asked, noting how quiet her friend had been the entire half hour she had been there. Sango shrugged.

"Who knows? He's probably hitting on some poor unfortunate girl," she said, acting as if she didn't care. Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, why don't you tell him how you feel? I really think Miroku has feelings for you."

Sango snorted, "Sure, and pigs fly."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well, at these parties, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Honestly though, why don't you tell him?"

Sango sighed, "Because I know that he doesn't really care; we're friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Now, I'm going to get up and go dance; if the lech actually starts looking for me, I'll be over there."

_**Touch me fool, if your allowed.  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
**_

Sango danced near her other friends, Kachie and Koga, who had recently started seeing each other. Koga spun Kachie outward, and right into some poor unfortunate boy who happened to be standing in front of the punch bowl. Sango could help but giggle when the boy fell into the bowl and splashed punch all over himself and everywhere else. At least Koga hadn't done what Inuyasha had done while dancing with Kagome last time; he had dipped her romantically, and then dropped her when he lost his balance.

The boy stood up from the mess and Sango froze; it was Miroku. He was soaked from the punch and glaring daggers at Koga and Kachie, who only waved sheepishly. Feeling bad for her so-called date, Sango walked towards him with the full intent of helping him peal lemons out of his hair and drying off his shirt, when another girl, who had already been standing there, beat her to it.

"Miroku, you really ought to be more careful where you stand," the girl said, dabbing his shirt with a napkin. Sango growled; it was the girl from Biology.

"Why thank you, Koharu, but I think I should find Sango and let her know that I need to get home and change shirts; I can clean myself off when I get home," he replied seriously. Sango resumed her trek to him at those words; as long as he wasn't flirting with other girls, she'd help him out.

"Miroku, are you ok? Do you need some help with that?" she asked when she reached him. He seemed relieved to see her, Sango noted, which seemed to lighten her mood a bit.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Would it be all right if we went back to my house quick so I can change? I promise we'll be back in no later than fifteen minutes; I don't want this to spoil our evening."

Sango raised an eyebrow slightly at his gentlemanly behavior and nodded, "Sure, it's fine by me; just don't turn this into an excuse to grope me without prying eyes; I might have to kill you if you do." Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"I promise not to; cross my heart and hope to die."

Sango shrugged, "Ok then, let's get going; I want to get back in time to see if Inuyasha drops poor Kags again."

Miroku laughed and was about to walk with her when Koharu pulled him aside, "Miroku? You'll be back soon right? Will you save me a dance?"

Miroku flashed her a brilliant smile, "Certainly! I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind just one dance." Koharu grinned mischievously and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

_**It's so cruel to play around, take your hand and come with me.  
I'm aware that all in love is fair, but that's no reason to make me feel this way.  
**_

Sango growled low in her throat at Koharu's action. She forcefully grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him away from the offending girl and towards the door. How dare that impudent little wench give him a kiss on the cheek when he had made it perfectly clear that he was at the party with someone already? And when that someone just so happened to be standing right there?

"Sango? Sango slow down; you're practically dragging me here. I didn't know she was going to do that, you know." There was a pause before Sango said anything.

"You didn't have to stand there with a blissful look on your face as if you were enjoying it," she replied. Miroku winced a bit at her accusing tone. When they reached his car, Sango let go of his hand. She waited until Miroku was in the driver's seat before walking over and placing herself in the back seat.

Miroku looked at her oddly, "Why are you sitting back there?" Sango looked away from him as she buckled up.

"I said I'd come with you; that doesn't mean that I have to be by you."

Miroku looked at her in the rear view mirror for a moment before sighing. He got out of the front seat and instead went around to sit next to her in the back. He shut the door and sat there with her, waiting for her to speak first.

Finally, she did, "What do you want? Just drive to your house so that you can change shirts and we can get back to the party."

Miroku turned to face her, "Sango, will you please tell me what's troubling you? You seem more agitated than usual and it's bothering my to see you that way." Sango said nothing. Miroku sighed and tried again, "Is it really about Koharu? I wasn't flirting with her, you know. I only offered her one dance because she came to the party stag."

Sango snorted, "No, it just bothers me how you mysteriously disappeared once we got there and just so happened to be talking to _her_ after you told me that you were joking about me being your back-up. I don't like being lied to."

Miroku shook his head, "I didn't lie to you Sango. I went over there to get us some drinks and got caught up in a conversation. I promise to all that is fair and just that I did not ditch you to flirt with someone else. I brought you as my date, and that is that."

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
**_

"Sure, Miroku, and pigs fly."

Miroku offered her a small smile, "Well, at these parties, I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

Sango rolled her eyes at the familiar comment and sighed, "You always flirt Miroku. How can I believe you when you say you weren't? I mean, you never even told me where you were headed."

Miroku shook his head once more, "I was attempting to be spontaneous in a way that wouldn't get me slapped for once, my dear. Please trust me. I brought you as my date for a reason."

Sango looked away out the window at the street, "Why did you want to bring me Miroku? If not as an excuse, then why?"

Miroku smiled again, "For the same reason that you get jealous whenever I pay attention to other girls."

_**  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you**_

"I'm not jealous; I'm irritated. There's a difference; now why don't you go up front and just drive me home? I don't feel like going back to the party," she retorted.

Miroku shook his head, "Tell me why you were upset yesterday."

"Where did this come from!"

"Just tell me."

"No! It's none of your damn business!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Because it has to do with me?"

"I never said that!"

Miroku sighed to himself, knowing she was lying. After a moment of staring at Sango's upset form looking out his window, he grabbed her hand lightly and, after a moment, spoke once more, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Sango said nothing at first, but then Miroku became aware of her tears by looking at her reflection in the window. She squeezed his hand back when he did the same to hers. "Who do I have to be to make you actually care about me?"

_**And it hurts me so bad to deny it, oooh  
These feelings are out of control.  
**_

"Sango." Miroku said her name gently, not knowing what else to say to her partial confession. He was astounded by what her words had implied, but still he wasn't sure if he was interpreting it correctly or not.

"I mean, every other girl in you path you flirt with, hit on, date for a period of time, but all the same, you're a gentleman to them even when you break up. We've been friends for years now, and all you do is grope me, use me as a back-up plan for emergencies, copy my homework, purposefully annoy me, and just all around use me. You even treat Kagome better than that Miroku; why am I so different?" Sango continued, watching the cars drive by their still-parked car.

_**Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
And then having to let it go?  
**_

"Sango, I don't know what to say to you. I really do respect you more than that though; I tell you everything that's on my mind, I try to be there when you need me-"

"Yes, but in the mean time, you _use _me. I'm your scapegoat when you pull pranks, I practically do all your work, I tell you everything that bothers me, I'm _always_ there when you need me, and I'm even there for you when you don't think you need me; what respect could you possibly have for me if you put me through all that without so much as a 'thank you' half the time?" Sango countered. Miroku looked abashed, but the expression quickly turned humble.

"All I want is to feel like you care about me enough to treat me like a friend instead of an item, but I guess that's too much to ask," she said sadly.

_**And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives...  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending your playing it cool.  
**_

"We're graduating this spring Miroku; do you honestly think this kind of thing will get you anywhere in college? You aren't serious about anything: people, deadlines, work in general, or even what you want out of life. High school is supposed to be a fun time, yes, but also one where you figure yourself out. What do you know about yourself, Miroku? Other than the fact that you are a lecher, of course?" Sango asked suddenly. Miroku squeezed her hand again, only then making her aware that he still held it firmly.

"Well, I know now that I have been remiss with the way I have been treating you, and I would like to make up for that," he said softly.

_**Never knowing,**_

Sango rolled her eyes as she continued to stare out the window, "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

_**Never knowing,**_

Miroku took her chin in his hand gently and turned her to face him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and was pleased when a fine sprinkle of blush began to dot her cheeks.

"I plan to start with this."

_**Never knowing what,**_

Sango's blush increased as Miroku slowly leaned toward her, never looking away from her eyes as he did so. _Is he going to actually kiss me? _she wondered timidly. She couldn't help that her breath caught in her throat at the mere thought of it.

_**What we should've been.  
**_

Miroku closed his eyes and brushed his lips gently over hers in a chaste kiss. He was overjoyed when she didn't simply push him away and yell at him for his lewd behavior or intrusive gesture. He was in fact surprised greatly when she began to cautiously return his kiss. Miroku wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him, kissing her a bit deeper for a moment before pulling away from the tender display of affection.

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
**_

"Sango-chan, I care about you more than any other girl that I've ever seen. You are the most important person in my life, and I'm sorry that I've not treated you the way I should," Miroku told her quietly, daring to look into her confused and slightly glazed eyes.

"Why, why can't I believe that?" she asked, feeling suddenly bare before the boy she had come to care so much for despite how he made her feel.

Sensing her sudden discomfort, Miroku timidly pulled her to his punch-stained chest and held her tightly, placing two kisses on her forehead. "Because I'm an ass hole," he replied, "and I seem to lack common sense to a point where it should be a crime. But please do believe me Sango, because I mean it; you know this is one thing I would never lie about."

_**You've got me wondering if I'm good enough.  
Pretty enough, giving enough, special enough.  
**_

"Do I? Suddenly when I'm angry with you and make a fool of myself you act so differently," she retorted, leaning her head on his shoulder. Miroku's fingers found her hair and he began to weave them through the silky tresses subconsciously.

"Well, suddenly I don't feel like such a fool when the girl I care so much for all but tells me she feels the same way. I've never been in your league, Sango, not in my mind; you've always been too perfect for a moron like me."

Sango sighed and closed her eyes at the calming feeling that he was giving her, "Couldn't you let me decide whether you were good enough for me in _my_ mind? I'm not like the other girls you've dated, Miroku. I've got a brain. Maybe I'm not as thin, maybe my breasts aren't as big, and maybe I haven't done the exciting things that some of those other girls have done, but I do have a brain. I can decide for myself whether or not someone is good enough for me. As long as you don't cheat on me and keep the groping as close as physically possible to a minimum, then you're good enough for me the way you are."

_**Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
**_

Miroku smiled softly. "Well, that's good I guess, because if you didn't, there would be no reason for me to give you your Valentine's Day present." Sango opened her eyes suspiciously, but a hint of curiosity dwelled in her orbs as well. Miroku smiled at her and dug into his coat pocket for a moment before taking out a small box. He handed it to Sango and she gave him another look before carefully opening it.

Inside was a silver chain bracelet.

_**Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?**_

It was what was on the silver chain bracelet that made Sango roll her eyes before holding it up to show him with a raised brow, however. On the bracelet was a single charm; a thong charm.

"And why on earth would you get me this?" she asked, a bit annoyed, but still strangely pleased that he had bought her something out of the blue.

Miroku grinned, "So you would know it was really from me, of course!" Sango grinned a bit and put the bracelet on.

"Then I'll keep the offensive thing on for a while; how about that?"

_**Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?**_

Miroku grinned and placed another kiss on her forehead, "I love you Sango-chan."

Sango hugged him tightly, "I love you too you stupid lech, but don't tell anyone; it'd ruin my reputation for hating you."

_**Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me...?**_

"Miroku?"

"Hm? What is it Sango-chan?"

"You're sticky, can we get you home already? I think I'm actually, physically stuck to you."

Miroku chuckled, "Why Sango, I didn't know you were so eager to see me-"

WHACK!

Sango glanced down at Miroku's unconscious form laying next to her in the back seat and sighed. She fished out his keys from his coat pocket and climbed into the front seat.

"No, I insist on driving; don't bother getting up dear, I promise not to crash it." She smiled as Miroku mumbled something incoherently in his unconscious state.

"Sweet dreams you damn pervert."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me-** Ta da! What'cha think?

**Kachie-** You mentioned us! Yay!

**Me- **Well why not? It was just a small part.

**Kachie-** Review people! This is a special one-shot for a special person! Donamarine!

**Me-** Happy Valentine's Day everybody!


End file.
